Gomen ne, Lucy
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Natsu membuat Lucy marah kerena Natsu telah melakukan sesuatu pada Lucy. Apa itu? Dan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Natsu? Cekidot  Let's go to R&R!


Hai~ Hyu datang lagi dengan fanfic ke dua Hyuu di fandom FT ini

Mari ramaikan fandom FT!

Natsu : Lu! *peluk Author*  
>Lucy : eh, itu Hyuu bukan aku kale~<p>

Natsu : eh? nggak apa-apa deh, Hyuu juga cakep kayak Lucy

Hyuu : ah, makaseh~ *kissu*

Lucy : Hyuu baka!

PLAK!

Hyuu : *megang pipi* oh, no! *lebay kumat*

ok, dari pada menonton drama nggak jelas ini, kita langsung saja~

Selamat menikmati~! (emang makanan? ==") xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Fairy Tail bukan milik Hyuu, kalau milik Hyuu, dari awal Natsu bakal langsung fall in love sama Lucy!

**Pemeran** : Lucy dan Natsu dan beberapa pemeran pembantu lainnya #plak

**Genre** : Entahlah, karena Hyuu nggak tau jadinya Hyuu taroh di genre Family deh! *nekat* #plak

**Warning** : Super duper OOC

**Summary** : Natsu membuat Lucy marah kerena Natsu telah melakukan sesuatu pada Lucy. Apa itu? Dan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Natsu? Cekidot~

**Gomen ne, Lu**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gedung milik Fairy Tail, nampak seorang gadis muda berambut kuning tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sebuah meja. Kedua lengannya mengapit kepalanya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Seorang gadis yang tampak lebih tua darinya menghampiri meja itu dengan baki berisi secangkir teh hangat.<p>

"Lucy, ini teh herbal, rekomendasi dariku." Ujar gadis berambut putih itu sembari meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya tadi. Mira, nama panggilan gadis berambut panjang itu.

Gadis berbadan montok itu mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari seseorang telah menyebut namanya. Mukanya nampak kuyu, tak bersemangat. Menyadari _mood_ Lucy sedang tak begitu baik, Mira pun duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Lucy? Wajahmu terlihat kusut. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Mira yang telah siap untuk mendengar keluh kesah Lucy.

Lucy menompang dagunya. Mulutnya mengerucut. "Ya, aku punya masalah! Taihen! Masalah gawat! Uangku menipis!" keluh Lucy dengan nada kesal.

Mira tersenyum. "Kenapa Lucy tidak mengambil pekerjaan saja?"

Lucy melirik Mira. "Apa Mira-chan pernah melihatku mengambil pekerjaan sendiri? Jawabannya tidak! Aku selalu mengambil pekerjaan dengan, minimal seorang _partner_! Tapi _partner_ku satu-satunya malah hilang mengambil pekerjaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa diriku!" ujar Lucy berapi-api. "Nampaknya dia telah melupakanku, _partner_nya." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengambil pekerjaan dengan Gray atau Erza?" tanya Mira kembali.

Lucy terdiam. Sebuah gambaran terlintas di pikiran Lucy. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus Mira-chan," sahut Lucy pelan.

Mira tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku melakukan pekerjaan berdua dengan Erza. Nampaknya akan menjadi sebuah neraka bagiku," Lucy menelan ludah membayangkan Erza memerintahnya jika ia dan Erza melakukan sebuah pekerjaan HANYA berdua. Tentu saja, di beberapa pekerjaan yang lalu, Erza selalu dapat membuat Lucy berteriak histeris akan kelakuan Erza. "Lagipula Erza sekarang sedang melakukan pekerjaan sendiri," timpal Lucy.

"Ah, benar! Umm, lalu kalau dengan Gray? Kenapa?" tanya Mira untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Lucy kembali merengut. "Kau ingin aku mati seketika, Mira-chan? Jika aku melakukan pekerjaan BERDUA dengan Gray, bisa-bisa aku dijemput malaikat kematian seketika yang bernama Juvia!" seru Lucy histeris membayangkan Juvia yang tengah marah padanya.

Lucy selalu mencamkan pikiran agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Gray yang notabene adalah orang yang disukai oleh Juvia, teman satu _guild_-nya. Dan Juvia adalah orang yang super protektif terhadap Gray. Setiap wanita atau gadis yang ada di sekitar Gray pasti akan ia teror satu persatu. Tapi yang mengherankannya, Juvia terlalu tak menyukai Lucy yang dianggapnya rival dalam mendapatkan Gray. Padahal Lucy tertarik pada Gray saja tidak. Mungkin Juvia berpikiran seperti itu karena Lucy seringkali satu tim dengan Gray. Padahal kan di tim itu juga masih ada gadis lain, yaitu Erza.

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya bertiga dengan Juvia dan Gray saja kalau begitu?" usul Mira kembali.

"Itu tidak ada bedanya," wajah Lucy bertambah muram dari sebelumnya.

Jika mereka bertiga pergi bersama, pasti Juvia akan memelototi Lucy di manapun dan kapanpun. Dan kecemburuan Juvia akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lucy menyesap teh yang tadi diberikan oleh Mira. Dengan itu, _mood_ Lucy nampak sedikit membaik.

"Sudahlah, biar aku tunggu saja si baka Natsu." Putus Lucy sembari tersenyum kecil. Mira tersenyum cerah mendapati Lucy tak semuram tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Mira-chan." Pamit Lucy sembari beranjak.

"Kemana?" Mira bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Lucy menepuk-nepuk tas berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi tergantung di badannya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Mira tersenyum maklum.

"Nanti siang datang lagi ya Lucy!"

"Oke! Jya, Mira-chan!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lucy sudah hampir satu jam duduk beralaskan rerumputan di taman. Jemari tangannya yang lentik menari-nari di atas kertas-kertas yang awalnya putih polos, namun dalam beberapa menit telah penuh terisi tulisan kecil nan rapi. Di sekitarnya nampak berserakan kertas-kertas yang telah berisikan tulisan Lucy. Lucy terlalu serius hingga ia tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikannya.<p>

"Sedang apa, Lu?" cowok berambut pink itu akhirnya menyapa Lucy, membuat Lucy menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh.

"NATSU?" jerit Lucy tertahan. Matanya melotot menandakan ia terkejut akan kehadiran Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Yo, Lucy."

"Bu, bukannya kamu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan?" tanya Lucy tergagap. Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Sendirian?" tambah Lucy sembari menekan kata sendirian.

Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan. "Sudah selesai," Natsu melemparkan cengiran khasnya. "Kenapa sih, Lu? Kamu marah karena tak aku ajak?" tanya Natsu polos.

Lucy terdiam. "Kalau aku bilang iya, pasti Natsu akan segera mengajakku mengambil pekerjaan. Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak _mood_, coba dia mengajakku 1 jam yang lalu." Batin Lucy.

"Tidak," jawab Lucy singkat sembari mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan.

"Ooh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Natsu.

Natsu mengamati Lucy. "Hey Lu, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kamu, Lu?" tanya Natsu kembali. Lucy bukannya menjawabnya, ia malah asyik menyusun kertas-kertas itu sesuai nomor.

"Lu?" panggil Natsu. Lucy mengabaikannya. "Lu?" panggil Natsu lagi. Lucy hanya menganggap lalu panggilan Natsu. "Lu? Kamu marah ya?" tanya Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan dan panggilan itu tak digubris Lucy.

Natsu menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan ia mulai kesal akan kelakuan Lucy. Natsu mencoba menarik kertas-kertas yang ada di tangan Lucy. Kontan Lucy ikutan menarik untuk mempertahankan ketas-kertas yang tak bersalah itu. Sontak saja, aksi tarik menarik pun tak terhindari. Antara Natsu yang ingin membaca dan menarik perhatian Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy yang ingin mempertahankan kertas-kertasnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka saling tarik menarik kertas-kertas itu sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya hal itu terjadi. Sekumpulan kertas itu robek menjadi dua. Membuat kedua pelaku tersebut jatuh terduduk. Keduanya membeku memandang beberapa kertas yang tengah betebangan yang tadi terlepas dari genggaman Lucy dan Natsu.

Natsu terdiam. Matanya melototi kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Seakan mencoba memerintah mereka untuk kembali merekat seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Natsu tahu, kumpulan kertas yang sebagian ada di tangannya itu sangat lah penting bagi Lucy. Lucy tak pernah membiarkan seorangpun membacanya. Yah, kecuali Gray yang dulu tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy, sempat membacanya.

Natsu memberanikan diri mencoba melirik Lucy. Lucy, duduk membeku menatap buah tangannya. Hasil karyanya selama beberapa hari. Telah banyak waktu ia curahkan untuk kertas-kertas itu. Telah banyak aktifitas yang ia korbankan untuk kertas-kertas itu. Tak terhitung pengorbanannya untuk itu. Hanya untuk kertas-kertas itu. Kertas-kertas yang berisikan novelnya. Novel pertama karyanya.

Kini, tepat di depan matanya. Karyanya hancur. Karenanya. Karena tangan yang juga telah menciptakannya. "Sungguh menggelikan," desis Lucy marah.

Serta-merta Lucy menyambar tas miliknya, sang saksi bisu dalam kejadian itu. Lucy berlari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meninggalkan sebagian barangnya yang tak sempat ia ambil. Meninggalkan kertas-kertasnya. Dan juga, meninggalkan Natsu sendirian...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lucy meringkuk seperti kucing di kasurnya. Terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi bulir-bulir air matanya menyelinap keluar melewati kelopak matanya. Keristal bening itu jatuh bergulir di pipinya yang halus.<p>

Kamar Lucy gelap gulita. Hanya seberkas cahaya dari luarlah satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari kamar itu. Sang empunya kamar tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari kasurnya hanya untuk menyalakan penerangan. Mungkin kegelapan dapat meredamkan suara tangisannya, pikirnya.

Seberkas cahaya tiba-tiba muncul di kamar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki di tempat itu. Cahaya itu menghilang dan akhirnya membuat kamar itu kembali gelap. Lelaki berambut oranye itu berjalan mendekati kasur Lucy. Tak sepatah kata sapaanpun keluar dari mulutnya, seakan lelaki itu tahu bahwa Lucy saat ini sangatlah rapuh.

Lelaki bersetelan jas itu berhenti tepat di samping kasur Lucy. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Lucy lembut.

Lucy menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. Ia bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Lucy, seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lucy memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, seakan tak ingin lelaki itu hilang. "Loki. Loki. Loki! LOKI!" tangis Lucy pun kembali pecah. Loki, nama lelaki itu, kembali mengelus-elus rambut Lucy sembari tersenyum.

"Huaaaaaaa...!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Matahari telah lama tenggelam. Burung hantu telah bosan berkicau. Dan teman-teman satu <em>guild<em>-nya pun telah terlelap. Tapi Natsu masih terjaga. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin berbaring untuk tidur walau untuk sejenak. Padahal ia belum tidur semenit pun sejak pulang dari pekerjaannya yang terakhir.

Jari-jari Natsu bergerak kesana kemari di atas sebuah meja. Matanya sesekali menyipit menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Gunting dan selotip sesekali diambilnya. Peluh pun menghiasi pelipisnya.

Natsu menyusun kertas-kertas itu sesuai bagiannya. Mencoba menyatukannya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika jam berdenting tiga kali, barulah ia jatuh tertidur. Bukan di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi di atas meja tempatnya bergulat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas selama enam jam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lucy duduk terdiam. Di depannya ada secangkir teh lemon kesukaannya, tapi hanya ia sentuh seujung jaripun olehnya. Matanya nampak kosong. Tak ada senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Mira yang tadi sempat menyapanya pun hanya ia tanggapi dengan lalu. Tak seperti biasanya Lucy seperti ini.<p>

"Lucy, ada masalah lagi?" tanya Mira lembut.

Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah senyum palsu terukir. "Tidak," jawab Lucy seceria mungkin.

Tanpa sengaja Lucy melihat sosok Levi yang tengah bercengkrama dengan _partner_nya. Levi adalah gadis seumuran Lucy yang notabene adalah teman satu _guild_ dengan Lucy di Fairy Tail. Lucy sempat berjanji dengan Levi untuk membuat Levi menjadi pembaca pertama bagi novel yang tengah Lucy buat. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin, nampaknya Lucy membuat Levi menunggu lama lagi.

Senyuman Lucy mengendor ketika Levy melambaikan tangan ke arah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kecut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Lucy. Menepuk bahu Lucy dengan ringan. Cengiran khasnya hilang entah ke mana. Natsu.

Lucy menoleh. Senyumannya kini musnah seketika.

"Lu.." panggil Natsu lirih.

Mata Lucy kembali berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja. Lucy bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dalam beberapa detik Lucy telah hilang dari pandangan. Mira menatap Natsu meminta penjelasan dari perilaku Lucy. Tapi Natsu malah pergi meninggalkan _guild,_ untuk mencari Lucy...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Langit telah berwarna oranye, menandakan hari telah sore. Di langit nampak segerombolan burung yang tengah terbang sembari berkaok-kaok. Sedangkan di suatu tempat di bawah langit itu, nampak Natsu yang tengah berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari Lucy sedari tadi pagi.<p>

Natsu telah mencari di taman, tapi Lucy tak ada di sana. Kembali ke _guild_, namun Lucy pun tak ada di sana. Ia malah disandera oleh Mira untuk diinterogasi olehnya seputar perilaku Lucy. Natsu juga sempat menengok ke hutan tapi hasilnya pun nihil.

Kini Natsu telah pasrah. Ia pasrahkan pada kedua kakinya untuk menemukan Lucy. Kakinya berlari membawanya ke suatu tempat tanpa di komando oleh otaknya. Seakan kaki-kaki itu tau ke mana tempat yang harus di tuju.

Natsu berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, punggungnya, dan badannya. Tapi tak sedikitpun rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kantong kertas semakin erat.

Tanpa ia sadari, kaki itu telah berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Lucy. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Natsu membuka pintu itu.

Sepi.

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling kamar Lucy. Hingga akhirnya mata itu berhenti tepat mengarah ke arah kasur Lucy.

Kasur itu tak kosong. Nampak Lucy terbari di kasur itu. Tidur? Ya, Lucy tengah tertidur.

Namun Lucy tak sendirian. Di samping Lucy ada Loki. Cowok berambut oranye itu tengah mengelus-elus rambut Lucy. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, Loki pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar itu. Loki tersenyum.

"Natsu, lama tak jumpa." Sapa Loki ceria.

Natsu menampilkan cengirannya. "Hai, Loki."

"Mencari Lucy? Dia sedang tidur," sahut Loki sembari menunjuk Lucy dengan jempolnya. "Sepertinya aku hanya mengganggu di sini. Jadi, sampai jumpa Natsu." Muncul secercah cahaya, dan Loki pun menghilang.

Kamar itu kembali hening. Sepi.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lucy. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Lima langkah. Tujuh langkah.

Tepat tiga langkah lagi Natsu berada di samping kasur itu, Lucy menggeliat. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tubuh Lucy kembali diam tak bergerak. Namun kelopak mata Lucy telah terbuka. Bola mata cokelat itu pun mengarah tepat ke bola mata berwarna hitam pekat milik Natsu. Dua detik kemudian mata itu terbelalak.

"NATSU?" jerit Lucy histeris. Kontan Lucy menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Natsu tersenyum mendengar jeritan itu dan melihat tingkah laku Lucy.

"Hai, Lu." Sapa Natsu lembut.

Lucy mengabaikan sapaan Natsu. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Natsu?" tanya Lucy tajam.

Natsu tertawa. "Sepertinya, Lucy tak marah," batin Natsu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Mengejekku?" tanya Lucy salah paham.

Natsu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Lucy. Namun ia menyodorkan kantong kertas yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. "Ini."

Lucy menerimanya. "Apa ini?" tanya Lucy sembari membuka kantong itu. Lucy melongokkan kepalanya mengintip isi kantong kertas. Kertas. Bukan sekedar kertas. Itu adalah kertas-kertas milik Lucy yang kemarin sobek menjadi dua. Namun kertas-kertas itu telah menyatu, disatukan oleh selotip.

"Gomen ne, Lu."

Lucy menatap Natsu. Wajah Lucy memerah. Karena malu.

"Itu bukan salahmu Natsu. Ini salahku sendiri. Aku yang telah membuatnya sobek. Dan aku malah marah tak jelas," ujar Lucy kalem.

"Bukan! Itu salahku, Lu. Andai aku tak memaksa, pasti kertas itu tak akan sobek. Maaf."

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga. "Sudahlah, jangan salahkan dirimu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening. Hingga secara tak sengaja mereka saling tatap, hingga akhirnya tawa mereka pecah.

"Sifatmu itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Lu!"

"Enak saja, itu kan gara-gara kamu!"

"Loh? Bukannya tadi Lucy bilang 'jangan salahkan dirimu'? jadi aku tak salah kan?"

"Aaah! Natsu bodoh!"

"Hahahaha."

"Bodoh! Ahahaha."

"Gomen ne, Lu!"

"Baka, Natsu!"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Hiruma : YA-HA!<p>

Hyuu : eh lho? kok Hiruma dari EyeShield 21 nyasar ke sini? *bingung*

Hiruma : apa kau, Author sialan!

Hyuu : *menciut*

Hiruma : Reader sialan! kirim review ya!

Hyuu : Jangan panggil Reader-sama dengan sebutan 'sialan' baka Hiruma! *teriak pake toa*

Hiruma : *nodongin senjata api*

Hyuu : ugh, ok! jangan lupa review ya! jya~ *kabur*

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
